Split sheave continuously variable transmissions (continuously variable transmissions) are used in a variety of recreational type off-road vehicles such as snowmobiles, golf carts, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), and the like. Continuously variable transmissions, as their name implies, do not require shifting through a series of forward gears, but rather provide a continuously variable gear ratio that automatically adjusts as the vehicle speeds up or slows down, thus providing relatively easy operation for the rider. Typically, continuously variable transmissions are comprised of a drive clutch, a driven clutch, and an endless drive belt disposed about the clutches. The driven clutch includes a pair of opposed sheaves, which together define a generally V-shaped “pulley” within which the drive belt rides. The drive clutch is similarly configured from a pair of opposed sheaves.